The Birthday Gift
by AllieArson
Summary: Lucius gives his lover a very special birthday gift. LM/OC/SS, Anal, Double Penetration, Light Bondage... For Lady of Fates


**Ok so here's a story for Lady of Fates**** hope you enjoy. Sorry it took a little while also I am currently working on the next chapter of Control so look for it. As always I welcome story requests.**

* * *

><p>The brunette sat in the room waiting she was becoming very impatient waiting. Her lover had a meeting today and he was running late. It was her birthday and he said he told her before he left that he had a very special surprise and gave her very specific instructions of what to do today. She had followed every detail and it had worked her up. He finally arrived and she met him with a kiss.<p>

Lucinda had been living at the Malfoy Manor with Lucius for a year and everyday with him felt like a new sexual adventure. They had met in her seventh year almost a year after the war ever since they had been in this relationship. When she met him she was naïve, he introduced her to a new thing every day and he always did something special on her birthday.

She had an idea from their many conversations he often asked about her sexual fantasies one she was most embarrassed about telling him was a reoccurring dream about her and Hogwarts' old potions master, Severus Snape. Since she'd met Lucius some details had changed like now he was in it along with the potions master; she had yet to tell him he was now involved in the dream. Every time she had this dream when she woke and needed to quickly relieve the pressure that was between her thighs.

"So are you ready for what I have in store?"

"I'm always ready." She said smiling.

"Follow me," He led her to the last room in the hallway she hadn't been allowed in this room for a few weeks and he'd locked it every time he left. "Do you remember what you told me a few weeks ago?"

"Yes," She mumbled holding her head down her cheeks turning red.

"Don't be embarrassed," He drawled seductively moving a strand of her long dark hair away from her face to look into her emerald eyes. "We all have our little fantasies and I want to help you achieve yours."

"Your right," Lucinda said. He smiled and opened the door as he led her inside. She saw Severus Snape standing in the middle of the room patently waiting. As his black eyes pierced her she felt the exact same way she used to when she was in his class.

"Miss. Douleur," Severus said slowly walking over to her before stopping a mere foot away from her.

"Hello Professor,"

"Lucius tells me that you have a little _fantasy_," He said slowly and when he had finished he was done with the sentence his mouth was a breath away from hers. She could feel the tingle between her thighs become more and more of a distraction. Needing some kind of relieve she leaned into meet his lips but he pulled away and turned her around so her back was facing her. His fingers pushed the straps of her dress down off her pale shoulders before slipping it off of her body his fingers not once touching her skin. After what felt like a life time his fingers finally touched her body as two fingers pinched her nipple making her moan. His hand ran down her stomach before running over her wet underwear. He pushed them to the side letting his fingers began teasing her clit. She whimpered as his skilled fingers teased her opening.

"You're already so wet for me," He growled in her ear all she could do was moan. "You were right Lucius." She wondered for a brief moment what Severus meant but the thought left her mind when he slipped two fingers into her. As his long fingers slid in and out of her she looked at Lucius longing for his touch as well. Severus' pulled his fingers out to play with her clit Lucinda could feel herself on the edge as the man milked her pleasure with his skilled fingers. "I could finger you forever. The feel of that sweet hot wetness," She moaned at his words. "You're going to cum aren't you?"

She bit her lip and nodded as pleasure took hold of her body as she came with a loud moan of pleasure. Severus suppressed a groan as he felt her coming apart on his fingers. Lucius watched as his lover came apart in another man's arms. Her mouth opening wide as that beautiful sound of her pleasure came flowing out of her mouth.

Severus moved her over to the middle of the room.

"So Miss. Douleur, Lucius tells me you want to be dominated."

"Yes," She moaned as he started to play with her swollen nipple.

"By who?"

"Both of you," She said feeling a bit embarrassed by saying it.

Lucius raised an eyebrow before standing and walking over to the two. His hand reached down to rub her clit before two fingers entered her.

"Is that what you want, to be tied up and fucked by the both of us?"

"Yes," She cried as his fingers hit her g-spot over and over. She felt Severus' hands roaming her body. Lucius removed his fingers and lifted her left arm up tying it in place, before doing the same to the other. Lucius moved away as Severus moved to face her, his lips had met hers in a bruising kiss before moving down her body. He got on his knees her old professor removed her underwear before lifting her legs onto his shoulders and licked her sweet juices from her slit. Lucinda moaned as his tounge circled her clit and teased her opening, she tried to push his head closer to her but couldn't move her hands. She felt Severus' tounge slip inside her before running his tounge over her clit. She felt Lucius behind her sliding something cold and slick around her anal opening. She gasped feeling a mix of pleasure and pain as Lucius inserted a finger then another one yet the sting was slowly being over powered by the pleasure Severus was giving her. Lucius inserted another finger into her tight passage, he groaned as his fingers slid in and out of her ass.

Severus stood before his lips met hers again she could taste herself on his tounge and it just excited her even more. Lucinda felt like she was going to explode if she didn't them inside her soon.

"Please..." She moaned.

"What?" Severus growled removing his already hard cock from his pants as Lucius removed his fingers.

"Tell us what you want pet,"

"I need you the both of your cocks now," She moaned any embarrassment now dissolved from her body as the men teased her entrance. "Please fuck me... I need you both to fuck me,"

Severus gripped her ass firmly in his palms and thrust his cock inside her to the hilt making her cry out in pleasure. His cock was a bit wider than Lucius' but it wasn't as long. Lucius slowly slid into her ass. He groaned when he was all the way inside her, he had fucked her in her ass before but she still felt tight.

Slowly the two men began a rhythm when Severus thrust in Lucius slid out. They both thrust into her hard filling her. Her nails dug into her palms making them bleed.

"Yes, yes, fuck," She cried loudly as both of them fucked her Severus gripped her thighs and Lucius gripped her breasts in his hands. Lucinda was in such delirium she had her head rested on Lucius shoulder as cries of pleasure flowed out of her mouth she was so close to cumming.

"That's right cum for us," Severus growled. "Cum around both of our cocks,"

"Fuck, yes, yes, I'm cumming!" She cried as a powerful orgasm took her body. Lucinda's body shook as she was impaled upon the two men. Severus came with a grunt filling her pussy, Lucius came shortly after.

Once they came down from her orgasmic high her wrists were unbound. Severus gave her a light kiss on the lips before tidying himself up and leaving. Lucius picked her up and carried her to the bathroom they shared she could feel all of their juices running down her thighs and mixing together. She looked in the mirror at herself she had marks on her wrists and on her legs. The brunette couldn't help but smile as her lover looked at her.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" He smirked. She walked over to him before kissing him passionately before grabbing his hand leading him to the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it let me know what you think.<strong>


End file.
